<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncommon Feeling by satanic_panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270283">Uncommon Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic'>satanic_panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskey isn't often jealous, but sometimes, not even he can bite back the green devil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Whiskey/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncommon Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was just a night out with a couple of friends, just a house party that one of your old school friends was hosting to celebrate a milestone in her life, and Whiskey was happy to accompany you to it; it was just a night out, a few drinks here and a few chats there and then time to head home... but things weren't so simple. Watching you across the room, Whiskey downed his drink, the ice clinking in the empty glass when he set it down on the cloth-covered table, condensation dripping down to the fabric; he bit back a snarl, the unusual feeling of jealousy starting to get ahold of him as he watched an old friend of yours flirt and laugh with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn't common for Whiskey to get jealous, he knew that you were his as much as he was yours an he trusted you with everything and anything, but he couldn't shake the green devil that was gripping his heart with an iron fist; it wasn't you that he was worried about as much as your friend. They didn't seem to want to leave you alone, and before he could stop himself, Whiskey was walking over, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close as he smiled down at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Who's your friend?" He asked, trying to mask the jealousy in his voice as he kissed your temple and hummed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leaning into his touch, you hummed softly, your hand finding its way into his back pocket as you smiled back. "Just an old friend from school."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glaring at your friend for s moment, Whiskey smirked. "Ain't you gonna introduce us?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't think that's necessary..." your old friend murmured, clearly put off by your boyfriend's performance. "I, uh, actually I think I hear my date calling - it was nice seeing you around, (y/n)."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frowned at the sudden abandonment, but shook your head and did your best to believe the white lie before you looked up at your darling secret agent with a dazzling smile. "You know, you're not that great an actor."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whiskey shrugged, stepping in front of you and looking you up and down for a moment with a hum. "I didn't like how close they were gettin' to you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're jealous, I get it," you nodded, moving in closer so that your arms were around his waist and your head against his chest. "For the record, I actually think it's kind of hot...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>